Jacks Story Sweet Memories
by DragonGenaral
Summary: Follow Jack in his life as he falls in love , makes g , and ultimately has a good time
1. chapter 1

OK here goes nothing Please excuse me if this is a little corny at first but like most harvest moon fics they usually start out like that eh? oh PS this is my first fanfic I need some tips for future chapters and I am open to criticism just nothing like this  
  
Ex: Your fanfic sucks go get a life But Am open to Criticism like this Ex: Good. but not perfect you should not do bla bla bla  
  
Get the point uh yea and all bad criticism will be ignored so why bother writing it eh well um here it goes  
  
Oh and I tried to fix some of the grammar mistakes if you see any more please e-mail me about them I will fix them . but thanks for your reviews they are helping me to make a better fanfic.  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own any of the people in this story they are all characters names of the game Harvest Moon owned by Natsume and Victor Interactive   
  
Chapter :1 The new start  
  
One warm summer day a 12 year old boy came to Mineral Village, a small farming town. He went to stay with his grandpa, Joe Luna, who owned the Luna Ranch. The boy didn't know anyone there, and felt lonely. About a week after his arrival, he decided to go for a hike on the mountain. He sat by the river and played a song on his ocarina. A girl walked up behind him and with her flute played along with the boy. He turned around and saw her. The two children smiled at each other and continued to play the lullaby. "Hi," the little girl said shyly, "my name is ..... What is yours?" The little boy replied, "My name's Jack. I'm here to visit my grandpa who owns Luna Ranch." The girl asked, "Want to be friends?" she whispered, looking at her feet. "Sure!" Joe chirped happily.   
  
The two children became the best of friends that summer. They were on the same team for the Tomato Festival, watched the fireworks together, and even got into some mischief involving chickens and slingshots(long story). Then the day came when Joe had to leave. The girl walked to the farm to see Jack, but knew at once something was wrong. She saw Joe with his suitcase and ran to him. "You're leaving....." she whispered as tears filled her eyes. Joe promised, "I'll be back someday I promise" "Remember, you promised..." The little girl ran off, and 10 years later Jacks Grandfather died jack had made it in time to say goodbye his grandfather ask him to take over the farm and fulfill his Dreams. This is the story.. At first it was hard to believe that happened all in one day my grandpa had died and in that same day. I had told my father that instead of staying in college I wanted to work on the farm and fulfill grandpa's dream . I knew challenges lay ahead of me wile I lay down in my new bed , in my new home. I was still busy thinking about what might happen what might go wrong but it did not matter...   
  
Just as I was about to doze off I heard little Scratches and pawing at my door " Pal !! keep it down!!" I yelled ,but after a few minutes I gave in. I went over to the door and let him in he waged his tail ,slipped and slip across the floor till finally he jumped on my bed made a little bark and fell asleep. His bark still sound like a little squeak after all he was just a puppy. Then I laid back down still aware of the challenges ahead and fell into a deep sleep..   
  
The Next morning I got up early so I could get a start on cleaning up the field, After A short breakfast of riceballs I went outside and broke up stumps , rocks , and cut up grass then I pulled My hoe out and started Plowing up little square plots in which I would plant my crops in they were perfect 9 by 9 squares I has busy admiring my hard work when I remembered I had nothing to plant!! I ran to the flower shop to get some seeds I had disided to grow a little of everything I could Find in total I had bought 2 bags of turnips 2 bags of Celery , 4 bags of patatoes seemed like a good combo to me.   
  
After paying the owner and planting my seeds I dicided I still had some time to kill so I would go to the beach , I put on some shorts got a towel and went swimming, after a wile it had started to get dark so I walked up out of the water and started drying off just then I noticed That a Girl with blond hair was watching me I knew I had seen her somewhere. I quickly Went over to greet her she had Long smooth blond hair she was beautiful . It was hard to speak I finally gathered up the courage to ask for her name when I ask she said   
  
" Oh my name is Karen my father owns the Super market Its nice to meet you uh oopes I forgot what is your name?" I said " Oh..Uh my name is Jack hey umm do you know all the people here? I haven't really got to meet anyone ." she then responded " Yes I have lived in this town all my life hey and mabey since you dont know anyone I could introduce you is that OK? " I thought for a minute then said "Shure what time should we meet up?" . She thought for a second then said " at your farm you can show me around the farm for a wile then I will show you the town sounds like a fair trade eh?" . I agreed then we decided to meet up at my farm around 10 the next morning.   
  
We said " goodbye" then both walked home.. When I got there I thought about her I knew I liked her, I also felt I had known her forever. I thought about that wile I played my Xbox my Dad had packed for me when I left the city after killing about 50 guys in Halo I jumped on in the bed and fell asleep That night I had a strange dream. 


	2. chapter 2

That nite Jack had a dream it was about a moment from his childhood he was sitting next to a small girl the girl was small he thought he knew her from somewhere. When he thought more about it the girl looked a little like a young Karen the girl he had supposedly just met that day. It was a strange dream everything was dark exept for her , her body seemed to put out light and all she said the hole dream was " remember , you promised."   
  
  
  
The next morning wile Jack was eating breakfast he had not thought much about the dream all he knew was the girl looked similar to Karen yet in a smaller version he knew he had come to visit the farm once in childhood and remembered playing with the children in town one he played with allot they had become good friends that summer but then jack had to return to the city. After the dream going though Jacks mind several times he divcided that the girl in his dream was Karen but he still did not understand the dream .  
  
Well Jack needed to get to work he did not start watering crops till he noticed it was 8:30 . He had been sitting and thinking for 2 hours!! He quickly got up grabbed his watering can and ran outside just as he opened the door a man in black clothing stepped in front of him and said " Hello sir can I interest you in this fine product? Its a mirical Seed that never needs watering and is worth 3,000 g to the unit and I will sell it to you for oh 1,000 g a bag but I cant tell you what it is its a secret!" Jack noticing that the man was a con artist said  
  
" You know I have a gun rack ." slightly grinning as he said it. The man slowly backed away and said   
  
"Um well thats okay I can see you dont have enough money to buy this wonderful product so uh .....bye!!" he quickly ran away and Jack said  
  
"Stupid door to door salesman tried to con me out of a 1000 g oh well" and with that Jack walked over and watered his crops.  
  
When it became 10:00 just as Karen had said she arrived at jacks farm to intrude him to the towns folk but just as jack had promised he took her on a tour of the farm he showed her the empty stable and chicken coop, the field with his crops , then showed her the one thing she liked about his farm the dog apparently Karen loved dogs she instantly went over and started to pet him she said " AWE HOW CUTE, Jack you never said you had a dog it is so cute" Jack could tell that if she could Karen would stay and pet that dog all day so Jack did the only thing he could he said  
  
"Um Karen wernt you going to show me around town?" .She then said   
  
"Oppse sorry I forgot lets go I will show you the grape yard fist its were I live come on!" she started to walk down the road jack followed close behind .  
  
When they got to the grape yard a tall bearded man said " Karen were have you been all day you need to do your chores!!" Karen looked at Jack and said  
  
"Um could you wait here a few minutes I need to do something real quick ." she ran into what looked like a wine cellar. Then the man with the beard said   
  
"Hey you whats your name?" staring at Jack . Jack then said   
  
"Oh my name oh its jack nice to meet you" then abruptly the man said  
  
"And that girl you wouldn't happen to Like her would you?" Jack thought for a minute then said   
  
"Well yea why are you her Brother?" the man stared at jack for a moment then said   
  
" Well actually Im her father" Jack stopped breathing for a few seconds the man laughed at him and said  
  
" hahaha its ok Im not mad or anything Im actually glad to know someone likes he if you too start to go out mabey she wont wanta move to the city and stay here" Jack had not known she wanted to go to the city then Karen walked out and said   
  
" Okay dad I washed the stupid Wine bottles can I go now?" her dad said she could so we continued the tour.  
  
In all she had shown Jack the wole town all the people seemed to liked Jack . The owner of the animal farm even gave him a little calf as a housewarming gift . Another gave jack A bunch of lumber he could use on the farm . Jack made many friends that day he met all of the other guys in the town. In all the wole town seemed to be a friendly place.  
  
Karen then said " Wait there still one more place left to show you." she took him to the top of the mountain to the summit to watch the sunset. As the sun was setting Jack told her " hey um Karen do you umm.." Jack could not Finnish his sentence it was hard she finally said   
  
" Listen Jack umm I was wondering if you like had a crush on me or something?" jack was astonished he finally said  
  
"What? ...well yea I do but how could you tell?" she then said  
  
" Oh you know Jack your really bad at hiding you feelings but the truth is I like you too ." they smiled and started to hold hands as the sun set. They sat there for a wile watching the moon slowly rise Jack stated to play his ocarina . Karen stared in amazement and pulled out a flute and started playing when they both stopped Karen said "So you kept your promise . Its you the boy I used to play with" Jack now knew what his dream had ment it was a memory from when he visited his grandfathers farm 10 years ago it started to get late so Jack walked Karen home. They said good nite to each other and once again Jack returned home and went to bed.  
  
Coming soon Chapter 3:   
  
The Goddess Festival  
  
Okay I tryed to fix up some more grammer mistakes thanks by the way to   
  
FanFic writer : LuvYaLotz for telling me obout the grammer errors I made  
  
If anyone else sees anymore grammer mistakes please tell me thanks 


	3. Chapter 3

K sorry it took me so long to update but I have had writers block but Im over it and here we go  
  
  
  
Chapter 3 the Goddess festive  
  
I woke up same time as always, ate breakfast same time as always and went outside same time as always . It had been A few weeks after since my grandfather had died and I had taken over the farm . I had named the calf that was given to me Chocolate because she had chocolate colored spots all over her . I had also bought 6 chickens, harvested my first crop of vegetables and made about a 30,000 g profit the hole month I dicided I had saved up allot of money and I thought about getting a house upgrade as I stared at my 1-room home.   
  
  
  
Me and Karen were still going out and everything seemed to be going right . I started to walk up to the carpenters shop to tell him about the upgrade when I saw Karen I said " oh hey Karen how it going? hey do you want go to the goddess festive with me the mayor told me about it yesterday and told me to bring a date if I could get one." she smiled and gladly responded   
  
"shure Jack of course I will cook a pizza And we will have a picnic afterwards ok?" I said ok then countinuted on to the carpenters . After paying the carpenter enough money he told me that he would upgrade my house to include a kitchen and a king sized bathroom.   
  
I was done with all my work for that day so I went on a long walk around town . I talked to a few of the people in town then at 6:00 headed to the bar . I sat down at a table with 2 other guys about my age . I ask them what there names were . A guy with a purple bandanna told me his name was kia another, one with brown hair and a brown vest said his name was cliff. We talked for a few hours , made jokes , talked about our lives, and stuff like that . They ask me if I wanted to go Fishing with them sometime , I agreed finally the bartender said " Closing time !! Get going people." and with that I walked home .   
  
I wrote in my journal I Made 2 new friends today, asked Karen to the goddess festival and I am getting my house upgraded!! /I and with the last few scratches of my pencil I went to sleep .  
  
The Day Of The Goddess Festival....  
  
I had just fed the calf , and watered the corn I had growing when I noticed It was time for the festival .I hurried down to the town square where it was being held. When I arrived I saw all the people there were games , food , and music and all of the towns people had gathered to watch the dance . Every year at the festival all of the young girls in the town would use a ceremonial dress called the Goddess gown passed to them by there mother then perform a dance to thank nature for a good harvest. I had arrived just in time they were already dancing when I got there. I watched Karen she had flowers in her hair and oh course the ceremonial dress on . She looked great ,she waved to me when she saw me. after the festival Karen and I walked down to the beach she had cooked a picnic . It was a pizza and a bottle of wine. she explained that she was not a great cook .As we ate we watched the stars . Karen pointed out a shooting star as I looked she kissed me gently on the lips after wards we stayed and continued to watch the moon rise ever higher into the sky until it grew too late . When I finally ended up walking her home the sun was already peeping over the horizon Karen said " Oh god my dads gone kill me. Sorry Jack I have to say goodbye for now" we kissed one more time then after saying goodbye I walked home..  
  
Coming Soon Chapter 4 : The tragedy 


End file.
